


Alpha Kappa Lambda

by pissedmalone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Oral Sex, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedmalone/pseuds/pissedmalone
Summary: Being dragged to a frat party was not Keith's "normal Friday night". If it were up to him, staying up past 2:00am in his dorm with his roommate Hunk playing video games was ideal. But a certain Sorority girl and her 'GBF' have it in for him tonight. Nothing bad could happen....right?





	1. Chapter 1

"You're kidding me right? Alpha Kappa? That shit is hard to get in," Hunk mused, half paying attention to his roommate as he tapped away on his computer. Keith sighed, "Well it wasn't MY suggestion. Allura and Lance are forcing me to go against my will. Something about....'I don't know how to have fun'.." he turned in the full length mirror, looking over himself up and down.  
Hunk chuckled, shaking his head, "Well, they aren't necessarily wrong!". Keith pouted, frowning over at the man, but knowing he was too engrossed in his game to turn and acknowledge him.  
Their dorm was slightly cluttered, posters of classic movies hung haphazardly on the white walls. Their beds lofted over their desks, housing their stacks of gaming systems and cords jumbled everywhere to connect them together. Keith's side of the room contained lots of dark red and black, his bed unmade. Hunk's side was a little brighter, notes of yellow and gray with his bed completely made and tucked in. They shared a bathroom with the two boys in the dorm next to them, making it fairly easy to have enough space to get ready for the day. 

Keith checked himself out in the mirror, judging his outfit. He groaned, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture to Lance for approval. He received a response within the first 10 seconds of sending it. He smirked, figuring five heart emojis and a drooling face, that the outfit met his standards. A pair of black leggings, a halter black crop top, and a red flannel tied around his hips. Keith looked back at himself in the mirror and used a soft elastic to tie his hair back in a loose messy bun. Nothing was worse than being sweaty and having your hair stick to the back of your neck.

[PrincessA: Keith! Be ready! We're on our way so your cute ass better be in front of Hamilton Hall in less than 5!]

Sitting on the ground, the raven haired boy slipped on a pair of his black Adidas and grabbed his dorm key and wallet, "If I'm not back by like, 2:00am tonight, text me to make sure I'm not pissing myself in some frat guy's sink,". Hunk wheeled his chair around to look at him and chuckled, "Don't worry about it man, I already set myself a reminder. Now go on! Have fun!". Keith smiled warmly at his roommate before waving as he left.  
Jogging down the stairs, Keith ran out to the front of the Hall, seeing Allura and Lance sitting on a bench right outside. The older and taller woman gasped as she saw him, "Keith! You look so hot!"

"Told you he did," Lance smirked, crossing his arms as they stood up. The two lead Keith down the street as they prepared their trek across campus to 'Greek Town'. A common nickname for the neighborhood next to campus full of huge Sorority and Frat houses. Allura and Lance were known as being top notch party-goers. Both of them being not only incredibly attractive, but also incredibly good at drinking and dancing. Allura wore a short white mini skirt and hot pink crop top with the words 'Princess" across it and white sneakers. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she wore silver hoops in her ears.

Lance was dressed in a blue tank top and short shorts, more laid back but nonetheless still dressed to impress. "Okay, Keith, the only way we can get in is if you pretend to be a girl," Lance stated softly as they entered Greek Town, heading down the sidewalk. Keith looked at him with wide eyes, "The fuck are you talking about?!".  
Allura bit her lip, "So frats have a rule, two girls to every guy. And uh..since you're more feminine looking than Lance...we figured it would be easy to sneak you in as a girl! I mean, look at you! You're gorgeous!". 

Keith fumed with anger, his cheeks turning red, "You guys!" he stopped in his tracks, "I can't...this is dumb....I just wanna go back to my dorm..". Lance shook his head wildly, "No! Keith trust me, this will be so fun! Please?! If we're there for 30 minutes and you still hate your life, we can totally leave,". Keith thought for a moment, looking at both of his friends who looked back at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! 30 minutes and not a second more," Keith grumbled. Allura and Lance cheered, hugging him tightly as they drug him up the street. They ended up at a huge white mansion, the Greek symbols, "ΑΚΛ" hung above the door. Allura knocked and a guy holding a Budweiser opened it, looking them up and down. "Who do you know?" he asked, swaying softly only to add to his drunkenness. Allura frowned, "Cmon' Rolo! You know me!". He took a swig of his beer and smirked, "Mm.. you bet I do, Princess of Chi Omega. How could I forget the night you flashed us your tits on the Grand Hall table?".

Allura blushed bright red and shook her head, "Shut up, perv! I've got my friend..Ke-Kelsey from Chi O...and Lance," she said, gesturing to Keith and Lance. Rolo just nodded and moved out of the way to let them in. The three walked in to the giant house that smelled like strong cologne and booze. Allura found a couple girls immediately, but Lance grabbed Keith's hand and drug him in to the kitchen. Hundreds of red solo cups filled with all sorts of colored drinks laid about the hard surfaces in every room. Keith's senses were trying to catch up to him as Lance thrusted a cup into his hand.

"Here! Drink this!" Lance shouted over the booming of the bass. Keith sipped from the cup and about threw up at the lukewarm taste of vodka and Kool-Aid. Lance downed his and was grabbing another when his eyes flitted over to a guy across the room. The Cuban smirked, "Mmm, catch ya later!" he called to Keith, sauntering over to the man. Keith sighed, watching him go. People pushed past him, enough to push Keith back into the corner of the room. He continued to sip out of his cup, watching girls in outfits that leave nothing to hide, grind and sing to the music at the top of their voices. Guys stood around goofing off, drinking, or grinding with other girls to the music as well. Keith looked at the clock, it had only been 15 minutes.

He grabbed another cup and filled it up with the juice, wincing at the strong taste. He heard a bunch of guys cheer, jumping and pushing one another in triumph. Keith looked over, seeing the group of guys crowd around one in the middle. He stood up on his toes, peering over their shoulders to lay his eyes on the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. There he stood, well over 6 feet with dark hair, only the bangs in the front to be stark white. His muscles were popping in his black bro-tank and dark jeans. He also wore a backwards black cap on his head, downing a beer bottle and throwing it into the pile of about 8 in front of him. Guys around cheered, clapping him on the back proudly. Keith sighed, pulling away from the crowd to go back to his corner, watching the clock. 

The crowd slowly dissipated and Keith glanced at the clock, 30 minutes! Finally! He turned to go find Lance and Allura before he felt a hand on his arm. "Hey, what's your name?" came a deep husky voice. Keith turned and his eyes widened as he looked up at the man he had just seen earlier.

"I'm uhm...Keith.." he replied softly, biting his lip. The older male grinned, holding a hand out to him, "I'm Takashi, but you can call me Shiro..president of Alpha Kappa Lambda,". Keith's eyes widened as he shook Shiro's hand, "You are...? I wouldn't have guessed...". Shiro shrugged, leaning against the wall next to him as he looked around, "Yeah, well, no one really expects it," he chuckled.

Shiro looked over at Keith up and down, licking his lips, "So you liking the party?"

Keith caught his heated glance and he smirked up at him, "Actually no, I was just about to leave.". 

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you easy to please. Cmon', let me show you how to have a good time". He took Keith's hand and drug him deeper into the house. He took him out onto the deck and leaned against the railing, passing Keith a bottle. People danced around them under the rainbow LED lights hanging above them. The music blasted through speakers and rattled the ground they were standing on. Keith bit his lip before downing the bottle of beer quickly, to not look like a wimp in front of Shiro.

The older one watched him, raising an eyebrow, "Well look at you....not one to back down from a challenge huh?". Keith wiped his mouth and smirked, nodding. Shiro leaned over and gave him another, "Good, I like that~" he purred against his ear. Keith blushed, quickly drinking the next one and tossing it aside.

"You dance?" Keith asked, looking up at Shiro, shouting above the volume. Shiro winced, shaking his head. "Oh come on, let me show you," he giggled, taking Shiro's hand and pulling him into the group of dancing people. 

It smelled liked sweat and sticky beer, but Keith could care less. His head buzzed with the heat of Shiro's touch and the alcohol running through his veins. He turned around and pushed himself back against Shiro, taking his hands and putting them on his hips. "Just move~", Keith instructed, beginning to sway his hips to the beat. Shiro held him tightly, letting Keith grind until he began to get into it, grinding with him. Panting, Keith leaned down to change his angle thrusting his ass up and down on Shiro's crotch.  
He could feel Shiro's grip loosen a bit, only to let one hand trail up Keith's back and to his bun, tugging on it softly. Keith smirked, raising himself up and looking over his shoulder at him. 

Violet eyes met dark grey ones, both sharing heated looks with one another. Keith gasped as Shiro pulled him back against his chest hard, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, "Come upstairs with me...my room.." he whispered hotly. Keith nodded, "Yes...fuck yes...". Shiro grabbed Keith's hand and before he knew it, he was being whisked out of the group of grinding people and into the house. He followed Shiro up a spiral staircase and down long hallways until they reached a large door "President's Quarters" it read above the door. Shiro unlocked it and pushed the door open, turning on the light.

The room reminded Keith of a hotel suite, a small living area with two doors opening up into a grand bedroom that had a balcony off the side. He barely had time to look everything over in awe before he was shoved up against the wall, two hands cupping the bottoms of his thighs and lifting him up to wrap them around Shiro's waist. Shiro pressed his lips against Keith's hard, moving them against his. Keith whimpered, breathing in the heated dark scent of Shiro as he kissed him. He tangled his fingers into his hair, taking Shiro's hat off and throwing it aside. He moaned, raising his hips slightly against's Shiro's hard stomach as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Keith could feel Shiro's large hands squeezing at his thighs and he mewled, "Mmm..nnh...", Shiro pulled away, a bit of drool connecting their full lips. "You taste so good...." Shiro whispered, diving back in to attack the side of Keith's neck with kisses and soft bites. Keith chuckled breathlessly, tilting his head to the side to let Shiro kiss at his neck. He gasped when Shiro bit down hard, sucking on the side of his neck to leave a dark purple mark. 

Keith began grabbing at Shiro's clothes, helping him take his top off and running his hands down Shiro's large muscled pecs as Shiro took Keith's crop off and tossed it aside. He grunted, lifting Keith higher up against the wall as he latched onto one of his nipples, making the younger squeal in pleasure, "O-oh! Shiro!".

Shiro smirked around his nipple, looking up at him with dark teasing eyes as he sucked on it and moved to the other. Keith whined, pulling on Shiro's hair and arching his back against the wall. Shiro pulled off and leaned away, tossing Keith over his shoulder and giving his ass a smack. Keith moaned, letting himself be tossed down onto the bed. He looked up, watching Shiro slip his pants and underwear off, grinning and stroking his cock as he looked down at Keith, getting in between his thighs.

"You're so fucking pretty....gorgeous..." Shiro breathed. Keith blushed, his dark hair laying messily against the bed spread and skin a soft pink, riddled with Shiro's love bites. He reached down, taking off his flannel and leggings as well. Shiro gasped and immediately bent down to kiss down his torso and belly. Keith moaned softly, "Ah..Shiro..I...I wanna suck you..".

Shiro pulled back and grinned, "Oh yeah?" He leaned back and patted his lap, "Come over here baby doll~". 

Obediently, Keith smiled softly and sat up, crawling over to Shiro and taking a hold of his cock, stroking it up and down, "You're so big...can't wait to have it fucking inside me...". He kept his eyes on Shiro as he leaned down and licked at the head. He pressed soft kiss and licks all along the length, nuzzling his nose against it before opening his mouth and taking it all in. Sucking, Keith bobbed his head up and down on Shiro's cock, his soft pouty lips around it as he struggled to take its entirety. 

"O-Oh fuck! Holy shit baby...." Shiro groaned, looking down at Keith and putting a hand in his dark hair, pulling softly. Keith whined at the feeling, causing Shiro to smirk, "Oh? You liek having your hair pulled?". He did it again, watching Keith practically shiver and moan. Shiro began thrusting his hips against Keith, pushing his cock in and out of his mouth. Keith whimpered, struggling to take it all at such a fast pace.

Knowing he was close, Shiro yanked Keith's hair, making his head go back and his cock fall from his lips. He watched as drool ran from Keith's mouth, his cheeks rosy and eyes glazed with lust, "Mmm I don't wanna cum until I'm deep inside that fat ass," he grunted before grabbing a hold of Keith and turning him around onto his belly. He spanked his ass, "Come on, raise those hips for me,".

Keith did as he was told, raising his hips up for Shiro. Feeling mischievous, he reached behind him and spread his ass cheeks, making Shiro moan deeply, "Fuck. Look at you. So ready to take my cock deep inside that tight ass!". Keith nodded, "P-Please..I need it so bad..", he rutted his hips against the bed, grinding down on the blankets to ease his throbbing cock. Shiro gave him another spank before sucking on two fingers and pushing them inside Keith.

Letting out a cry, Keith fell forward, his hands catching himself on the bed as he struggled to keep himself up. He moaned in pleasure, letting Shiro finger fuck his ass. "Ahh! Yes! Oh....mm that's it!" he panted, whimpering and bucking his hips. Shiro watched him, licking his lips as he used his other hand to steady Keith's hip, giving the side of his thigh a sharp smack, "God damn, you sound so fucking hot moaning for me,".

Keith whimpered in reply, panting and begging for more. Shiro added another finger, scissoring all three to stretch Keith out completely. Once he was done, he pulled them out, leaving Keith to moan softly as the amount of pleasure was gone. He mewled, looking over his shoulder as he watched Shiro slip a condom on. The older man got up and mounted Keith, teasing the head of his cock against his hole, "Ready baby?" he asked, to which Keith affirmed with a nod and a small moan.

To say Keith was being rammed into, was an understatement. He was being pounded from behind by this man who resembled a Greek God. Keith could hardly form words as Shiro fucked him so hard, it felt like his insides were being rearranged. The room filled with sounds of slapping, the bed frame, and Shiro's deep grunts. He struggled to grasp the bed sheets as Shiro fucked his ass. He felt a harsh smack on his ass, making Keith squeal.

"Cmon' baby! Let me hear that pretty voice scream for me!" Shiro ordered, giving him another spank. 

"Aaahhhh! Fuck fuck fuuuuuck!! Shirooooo!" Keith screamed, arching his back in pleasure. Shiro's hands moved up higher on his hips, his thumbs digging into the dimples on Keith's lower back as he propped one foot up on the bed while the other knee stayed down, changing his angle to fuck him harder.

"OOOOH!! YES! Right there! Oh fuck me! Fuck meeee!" He practically drooled, feeling Shiro hit his prostate dead on. The older man did as he was told and continued to fuck into him hard at that angle. Pleasure began to build up inside Keith and he was nearing the end, "Sh-shiro! I'm gonna! I'm gonna cum!!!".

Shiro smirked, spanking him one last time, "Then cum, baby. Cum from just my dick." 

Keith gasped, cum shooting out onto the bed sheets and his body trembled as he came hard all over the bed. Shiro followed, not far along behind him, cumming deep inside Keith as he gripped onto the younger's hips hard. Both of them came down from their highs panting, Shiro pulled out of Keith and tossed the condom away before sinking down next to him on the bed. Not long after, Keith opened his eyes to the sound of snoring coming from next to him. Shiro had fallen asleep!

He bit his lip, slowly moving to leave when a strong arm pulled him in to Shiro's warm embrace onto the bed. Sighing, Keith held onto Shiro's arm and stared at the wall blankly. Well, I guess they would be putting off confrontation for the morning. How Keith was going to sneak out of a huge house full of hungover straight frat guys in the morning, he didn't know. Bu right now, he didn't even care.

He was sleeping in the arms of the most perfect man he had ever met, and he wasn't about to let that go too soon.


	2. The Morning After

A crash is what first awoke the raven haired boy. He bolted upright, his eyes wide as he looked around the room. His head was pounding and his stomach churned, trying to make sense of where he was. Blinking, he suddenly began to recognize the ΑΚΛ memorabilia strewn along the floor and walls. 

"Mnnngh..." a low grumble and the shuffling of sheets came from next to him, an arm sliding over Keith's lap and dragging him closer. Keith's spine shivered and he tensed as he slowly looked down next to him. Crap. There he was, the man from last night, from what he thought were just his dreams. Shiro nuzzled his face into the side of Keith's bare thigh, groaning in his sleep.

Keith bit his lip, his mind whirring with a million thoughts. He had to leave, but he could hear guys talking and moving around downstairs, probably cleaning up from the night before. There was no way in hell he would be seen leaving a frat house like a lowly peasant. It would be too obvious, "the walk of shame" was something Keith had always tried to avoid when seeing guys. Leaving a dorm was easy, there were so many people in the residence halls that it was hardly noticeable. And apartments were so separate that no one would see him. 

Leaning over, he tried not to disturb Shiro as he reached down to grab his leggings knowing his phone was wrapped in them somehow. He checked his messages, seeing 5 missed calls from Lance, 3 texts from Allura, and about 4 missed calls and 12 missed texts from Hunk. Keith cringed, reading each message, knowing Hunk had probably been worried sick.

[KKogane: Don't worry, I'm okay! May or may not have slept over at the frat. Will give you more details later]

Sighing, Keith set his phone down on the nightstand and began to look around for a way out of Shiro's grasp without waking him. He looked down, his heart swooning as he finally got a long good look at the man. His jaw was perfectly chiseled with cheekbones that could cut through glass. His dark and white hair softly flopped over his face a bit. Keith couldn't help but reach down and brush the hair from his eyes, noticing his long black eyelashes. Full lips and a soft angled nose were pressed against his thigh as he nuzzled in.

Taking a deep breath, Keith slowly began to shift and slide himself out of the bed. He bent over to pick up his clothes, going through them to make sure they were his, and not all gross from the alcohol.

"Nice ass," Shiro's low husky voice rang through the quiet room. Keith paused, bent over as he was in the process of standing up with his flannel in his hand. He stood up slowly and looked over his shoulder at Shiro, who was now sitting up in the bed with the sheets dangerously low across his lap. His arms were out on the headboard, muscles flexed as he smirked at Keith.

"Thanks~" Keith replied softly, finding himself get lost in the man's striking bright eyes. He quickly turned away as he began to dress himself. 

"Woah woah woah, hey.." Shiro began to sit up straighter as he watched Keith getting dressed, "Where are you going?"

Keith turned to him, raising an eyebrow, after putting on his leggings and sliding his crop top on, "Where do you think? I'm going home,". Shiro frowned, "Aren't you hungry? Your hangover will feel better when you eat,".

Keith shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I really should go,". He tied a flannel around his waist and shrugged, "So uh...bye!", he grabbed his phone and began to head out of the suite, going through the living room to get to the door. Shiro stood up quickly and made his way over to him, "No wait!".

Turning around swiftly, Keith gasped as Shiro caught his waist and pulled him close to him, "I......" Shiro bit his lip, looking down at Keith as they were pressed to one another. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, he rubbed his waist softly, "I..I really think we had something. Something that I haven't had with anyone else....and I don't think I can let you go,".

Blushing, Keith look up into Shiro's eyes. Neither of them said anything, their hearts racing as they looked at one another. No words, Keith stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Shiro's, cupping that strong jaw in his hands. He pulled away with a soft smile, "Then how about....you give me your number...and we'll see what happens" he whispered, reaching down and holding his phone out to him.

Shiro grinned, putting his number into Keith's phone and handing it back to him, "You sure you can't stay?". Keith shook his head, "I can't. Hunk is probably freaking out, and I promised Lance I'd go to his dorm and help him study this afternoon for our BioChem test,". Shiro sighed, nodding, "Alright.....well, you have my number. Text or call me whenever."  
He gave Keith one last kiss on the lips before reaching around to squeeze his ass hard, chuckling, "Take the stairs on the left, they lead to the back door. That way, no one will see you and those delicious marks I gave you".

Keith gasped, his hands going to his neck, "Shit....Shiro!" he blushed bright red. Shiro laughed, "Couldn't help myself, sorry doll,". Shaking his head, Keith rolled his eyes as he pulled away and waved, "See ya!". He opened the door and carefully went down the hall, taking the stairs to the back door and sneaking across the dirty solo cup filled lawn.

 

"You did, WHAT?!". Keith winced, looking down at his feet, "I'm sorry! I just..I got so caught up in what I was doing....". Hunk made a gagging noise, shaking his head, "Nope, I don't want details! But I do want to know why you slept with SHIRO! He's top dog in the Greek community!".

Keith sighed, "It's different...he's different. I don't know. He gave me his number, I probably won't message him," he walked over to his desk and plopped down, slumping in his chair. Hunk did the same at his own desk, "Well, no matter what you do...just be careful. Get in on the bad side and your college career could be over in a flash.". Keith looked up, giving him a soft smile, "Thanks, man.".

Getting up, Keith went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stepped out, looking at himself in the mirror with his dark hair pushed back away from his face, skin soft and damp from the water. He reached up and gently ran his fingers over the marks on his neck, dark purple and blue patterned his porcelain pale skin. His body shivered, remembering the low groans in his ear, the slide and slap of being filled. Keith rubbed his face, shaking his head as he continued to dry himself off and dress into a pair of gray joggers and a black t-shirt. Taking his phone out, he decided to text Lance.

[KKogane: Yo, I need to borrow your concealer for the next few days.]

[Lancey: Wtf?! Hell no that shit is expensive. Face it, you're going to have those dark circles for the rest of your life]

[KKogane: No you dumbass. I need it for my neck]

[Lancey: Why would you need it for your neck?]

[Lancey:??????]

[Lancey: OH. OH SHIT. DUUUUUUUUUUUUDE]

[KKogane: Say anything, and I won't be come to help you study. BTW be over in 10]

Keith grabbed a banana and his keys along with his backpack of school stuff, "I'll be back later, kay?". Hunk nodded, "Have fun! Be back at 6 for the online tournament, okay? I finally got us those spots,". Keith grinned, "Totally dude!".

He left and went on only a 10 minute walk down the road to Jackson Hall where Lance was living. Going up two flights of stairs, and down the hall, he walked into Lance's room. "Hey," he greeted flatly as he set his stuff down on the floor.

"Don't just 'HEY' me after you got dicked down last night!" Lance gasped loudly, arms crossed over his chest as he was sitting on his futon with his laptop in his lap. Keith's eyes widened, "Shit, Lance! Shut up!" he turned and slammed his door shut, " You can't just say that so loud!". Keith dragged his stuff over and plopped down next to him, opening his bag and taking out his laptop and textbook.

"Who is it? Cmon'. Tell me. Tell me." Lance pried, leaning in towards Keith and nudging him. Keith groaned, furrowing his brows as he tried to ignore him. Lance smirked, "Oh? So you won't tell me. Well damn, he must be pretty important to you then.". Keith slammed his hands on the keyboard, "FINE! It was Shiro! Takashi Shirogane!".

Lance's jaw dropped, "No...no way...Shiro? As in, president of Alpha Kappa Lambda? SHIRO?! The HOTTEST man on campus?!" he squealed, bouncing up and down on the futon, "He probably dicked you down soooooo hard! Was it big?! How big?!".

Keith's eyes widened, "Lance! Calm down! Yes, it was big! And I don't know, it was dark and I didn't have my ruler on me!" he groaned sarcastically. Lance smirked, "Wow. So it was just a one time thing?". Keith shrugged, "I don't know...I just.....he gave me his number but I don't think I'll contact him,". 

"Are you kidding me?! He's gorgeous! You have to! Just...if you aren't sure, then wait until before you go to bed tonight. If you want him, then text him. If you're scared of what will happen, then don't" Lance responded. Keith looked over at him, "You're right...I'll wait".

 

Listening to the heavy snores coming across the room, Keith laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was struggling to calm down for sleep. He kept picturing Shiro. His face, his body, his laugh, everything. He leaned over and took his phone, opening it and going to Shiro's contact, his finger hovering over the message button. Biting his lip, he pressed it and began to type out a message.

[KKogane: Hey, it's Keith. ]

 

................................

 

[ΑΚΛ Shiro: Hey baby, been waiting for you. What's up?;)]


	3. Starting Out

Keith smiled brightly as he scrolled through his text from the night before. His eyes read over the message from Shiro, breaking down every word to analyze it. He bit his lips, contemplating how to answer it. Keith had been struggling with this for the past 3 hours since he had seen it when he woke up. His Sociology lecture was tuned out, nothing but background noise as his mind flooded with a hundred different ways to respond. 

"Kogane?". Keith's head shot up from the phone in his lap and his eyes widened, noticing how all of the classmate's eyes were on him. He coughed, "Uh..what was the question?". The professor frowned, "If I may repeat it for the third time. How could society cope with overpopulation in third world countries?" 

"I dunno. They could stop having sex," he shrugged. People around him snickered, to which his professor shook his head and chose Allura.

"Well, perhaps if we helped to support strong sexual health in third world countries such as health clinics, wellness centers, and education for safe sex and its benefits, then it could help to educate them," she responded to the questions. "Very good! Three extra credit points. Kogane, I expect to see a significant improvement in this paper I will be assigning due at midnight this Sunday". Everyone in the class groaned, taking out their laptops to take note in their calendars.

When class was finally done, Keith got up quickly and began fast walking to the nearest exit of the building to catch a bus back to his dorm. "Hey! Hey Keith, wait up!" Allura shouted, waving her arms. Keith stopped and turned as Allura came running up to him, wearing black athletic shorts and a pink tank top, her long white hair up in a ponytail in her grey ball cap. 

"So Lance called me last night, practically freaking out after you guys got done studying. You slept with Shiro?" she asked, a huge grin on her pretty face, eyes bright with curiosity. Keith let out a breath, "Yeah....I did.". Allura squealed, jumping up and down, not caring that other students walking past gave her odd looks, "Holy shit! Keith! That's fucking awesome!". Keith blushed furiously, "I mean, I guess? He's hot and everything, but I don't even know how we'd be as...you know...a couple?".

Allura paused, "Well, I guess...I don't know. Shiro has never really been in a relationship before. And he hooks up people, but never the same person twice. Has he texted you at all?".

Keith nodded, pulling out his phone and showing it to Allura. She grinned, reading the message, "Oh my god...this is too good! He even did a winky face," she teased, nudging Keith. The dark haired boy snatched his phone back, "Yeah well, I don't really know how to respond to it. He's like...this Greek God...how do I talk to someone like that?". Allura shrugged, "Just be yourself I guess? I mean he clearly likes you if he's willing to contact you,".

Licking his lips in thought, Keith stared down at the message screen, before typing out something quick, "There. I responded."

[KKogane: Hey, sorry for the late response. Just got done with class, heading back to my room. You?]

He showed Allura his phone and she gasped, "Keith! That's so boring!". She began to type something before Keith's phone chimed and she squealed, throwing it at him.

"Christ, Allura!" Keith yelped, quickly catching his phone. He looked down and read the message. 

[ΑΚΛShiro: At the Library Cafe, studying. Come join me!:) ]

Allura put her hands on her hips, "You HAVE to go! It's a date!". Keith bit his lip, "It's not a date...but I...do I look good for a date?" he asked, stepping back to look at him. Allura smiled, "Course you do! Your black skinny jeans,tucked in red P!ATD T-shirt, and black Converse really make the outfit. But I do like your hair up half up and down like that". Keith glared, "Is that supposed to be condescending? I think I look good!". She shrugged, "Then go! If you're confident, then do it!". 

Keith sighed, putting his phone away, "Fine. But please don't tell Lance, I don't need him calling me 23 times while I'm with him,". Allura put her hands up, "No problem! Go have fun!" she smiled and turned to go to the bus stop. Keith took a deep breath, hiking his backpack up higher as he turned and set off to the Library. 

 

Walking in, he was met with soft murmurs and the occasional whir of the espresso machine at the small cafe in the corner. Students were popcorned around the room, typing away at laptops, reading, softy talking, playing puzzles, or doing board games. Keith always loved the soft and quiet atmosphere of the library, it was one of his favorite places to go in between classes. His heart was racing as he began to look for Shiro over the heads of students sitting down around the cafe. Finally, he spotted the bigger man sitting at a table near the window.

His head was bent, focused on his laptop screen. Keith tugged on his bottom lip as he walked over to him, "Sh-Shiro!" He greeted, cursing himself for being somewhat loud. So focused in his studying, Shiro jumped lightly at the noise, but smiled wide, "Keith! You came!".

This man was going to be the death of him. He had glasses. GLASSES. Big black frames encased his bright eyes, sitting atop his scarred angled nose. He was wearing a dark blue Alpha Kappa Lambda crewneck and khaki joggers with grey Adidas sneakers. Smiling, Keith sat down, setting his bag down next to him, "I did, I was so close so I thought why not," he shrugged. Shiro grinned, "Great! Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? It's on me!".

Keith's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No I...I really don't need anything!". Shiro rolled his eyes, "C'mon Kogane, just tell me what you want,". Keith had many things other than coffee and tea that came to his mind, but he quickly deflected them.

"Uhm then I guess....a small Americano is fine," he blushed softly, pulling out his laptop. Shiro grinned, standing, "I see we have the same tastes." he lifted his cup to make his point as he headed to the cafe counter. Keith got out his phone, quickly texting Hunk where he was and that he'd try to be back in time to watch the season premiere of 'Outlander'.

"Here ya go!" Shiro smiled, setting the coffee down in front of Keith when he came back. Keith thanked him quietly, pulling up his notes and assignments on his laptop. Shiro settled down in front of him and took a sip of his drink, "So how has your day been?". 

"Good! Ya know..pretty normal," Keith shrugged, looking up over his laptop screen at Shiro shyly. He quickly looked back down, feeling a nervous lump in his throat as he tried to focus on typing up the paper he had due on Sunday.

A few minutes passed, neither of them really saying anything to one another. Suddenly, Shiro sighed, "Hey Keith? Can you uh...can you close your laptop for a minute?". Keith did as he was told and nodded, "Uhm..what's up?".

Shiro bit his lip, "I didn't really mean like..we should study together. I wanted you to come to you know...get to know you better....". Keith gasped, "Oh! I..I didn't know that!". He bit his lip and smiled gently, "Well....then ask away. What would you like to know?" taking a sip of his coffee.

Shiro grinned, "Hmm..well......then let me start by asking, who IS Keith Kogane?"

**Author's Note:**

> SO what did you guys think? Leave me some suggestions below on what I can do better on and if I should continue this as a real fic! Thanks for reading~!


End file.
